One possible deployment scenario for fifth generation (5G) New Radio (NR) system architecture uses high frequency (HF) (6 gigahertz (GHz) and above, such as millimeter wavelength (mmWave)) operating frequencies to exploit greater available bandwidth and less interference then what is available at the congested lower frequencies. However, pathloss is a significant issue. Beamforming may be used to overcome the high pathloss.
Under certain conditions, a user equipment (UE) device may detect that existing communications beam(s) or link(s) between an access node and the UE is not working as expected (i.e., there is a beam or link failure and/or loss) and there is a need to recover from this condition. Therefore, there is a need for mechanisms supporting communications beam failure recovery.